M67 Grenade
The M67 fragmentation grenade is a small handheld anti-personnel weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty Online. It was designed to be thrown, and then explode after a short amount of time. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The fragmentation grenade can be used in several situations; learning how to effectively arc, bounce, and/or cook a grenade can make a player highly lethal (especially with the Frag x3 perk). In the game, the grenade functions like a concussion grenade (It emits no fragments, it only relies on explosive power) this has been done to balance the weapon. The fragmentation grenade will usually kill the player if they see the Grenade indicator. If the player cooks the grenade long enough it will explode in the air when thrown; this can catch targets off-guard and gives them no time to react before the grenade detonates. Experienced players know the "hotspots" (where players are most likely to frequent) of each map and will utilize this knowledge accordingly. If aimed properly, throwing the grenade up in the air will cause it to land on the path where enemies are still sprinting to gain a field advantage. This tactic could possibly end up in multiple kills, sometimes killing two or even three opponents, giving the player's team an early UAV. It usually pays off not to be the person in front running for front lines. This tactic can be used in conjunction with the perks Frag x3 and Sonic Boom and is known as grenade mortaring. This tactic could also be used to lob fragmentation grenades toward a defended objective or a group of red dots, although experienced players will usually refrain from this tactic and use their fragmentation grenade more efficiently. In the campaign, the player spawns with four grenades and can find M67s in grenade bags dropped by some enemies. Old School Mode *Ambush - In the small underground tunnel by the eastern side of the main street. *Showdown - In the centre area of the western half of the map, near the Last Stand and the W1200. grenprimed_4.png|Throwing a frag. grenthrown_4.png|An unused frag. M67_grenade_col.png|The M67's texture sheet. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant is very similar to the console version. It can be cooked by holding the button down, but only for four seconds. grenade_ds.png M67 Grenade Inventory CoD4 DS.JPG Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) The Grenade in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile)''appears in the levels "Roadway," "Ultranationalist Town," and "Hostile Town." Instead of having a fuse, it explodes on impact with the ground. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Known in-game as the M2 Fragmentation grenade, the M67 grenade returns as the only fragmentation grenade, but this time it is in the Equipment category, which means the player can replace it with another weapon that is in the Equipment category. Players are now limited to a single fragmentation grenade per life in multiplayer. However, if the player has equipped the Scavenger Perk, they can get multiple fragmentation grenades. Infinity Ward has stated that new physics will be added to grenades to make them react to the environment more realistically (rolling them down a hill, for instance). Fragmentation grenades are useful for assaulting corridors and small, enclosed areas as players can bounce them into the desired location to kill enemy personnel or destroy equipment. Due to its smaller range and somewhat "nerfed" damage, it is recommended the player throws as far as he can and let it roll to its target. Frag Grenades Diagram MW2.png|4 Frag Grenades in "Just Like Old Times". M67_Fragmentation_Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade Box in "S.S.D.D.". File:MW2_Frag.png|Holding the M67 Frag Grenade. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M67 grenade is the main grenade used by both the player and the enemy. Multiplayer The M67 Fragmentation Grenade returns in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops with an updated kill icon in the bottom left corner. When a grenade is thrown back, and as soon as it is released by the player it becomes his own, therefore even if the grenade is within lethal range when it detonates, it will be counted as a suicide. This is useful when around multiple team-mates, denying the enemy team kills, which is especially useful in games like TDM. ELITE_M67_Frag.png|Render of the M67 Grenade. Frag_Grenade_Cooking_BO.png|Cooking an M67 Grenade. M67 BO.png|Holding a M67 grenade. FragInFlight.jpg|A M67 in flight. Zombies The M67 also appears in Zombies, being the standard grenade for all players in Black Ops, replacing the Stielhandgranate from Call of Duty: World at War. Each player starts the game with two grenades and receives an additional two grenades every subsequent round. However, the player cannot carry more than four M67s at a time. On Kino der Toten, "Five", and Ascension, Frags can be bought off the wall for 250 points. Buying them resupplies the players stock to the maximum of four grenades. An interesting fact is that damage will increase with every round. Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the Pack-a-Punch room, on the wall to the left of projector. *'"Five"' - In the room across from the Testing Room. *'Ascension' - To the right of Lunar Lander D (Д), across from PhD Flopper. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M67 Grenade is seen again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as the standard-issued grenade. Multiplayer The M67 returns as a cookable Frag Grenade in Modern Warfare 3. Its damage, throwing range, and blast radius are somewhat less than the Modern Warfare 2 version, and grenades cannot be resupplied by Scavenger. Compared to the Semtex, the other grenade, they have exactly the same damage and blast radius, and only their fuse times and properties are different. Frags can be thrown farther due to its longer fuse (both grenades follow the same path when in the air) and can bounce, while Semtex has a shorter fuse and sticks to surfaces and players. Semtex also cannot be thrown back and has a distinctive beeping sound and red light when active, which often alarms nearby players. FragPreExplosion.jpg|A M67 Grenade on the ground. Arming Grenade MW3.png|Cooking the M67. Survival Mode The M67 appears as the starting grenade in the Survival Mode for Modern Warfare 3. It can be refilled for $750. The player starts with two M67 grenades on Easy and Regular maps (Tier 1 and 2), but none on Hard and Insane maps (Tier 3 and 4). Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M67 Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is only available in the 1980's section of the campaign, while in the 2025 section, and in multiplayer and Zombies, it is replaced by the Fragmentation Grenades. Call of Duty: Ghosts The M67 Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The M67 Grenade is part of the starting loadout in for most campaign missions, except "The Ghost Killer", where the Semtex is used instead. Trivia *There is a mistake in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; when the player runs out of grenades, a notification appears saying "No M2 Frag Grenade Ammo Available" when the grenades used are M67s. This has been fixed in Modern Warfare 3, but the mistake is once again present in Call of Duty: Ghosts. *When using the Riot Shield, a well timed melee will bounce the grenade back. If it kills an enemy, it will count as a Throwback kill. *A Direct Impact kill with a thrown back grenade does not count as a Throwback kill. *Although difficult to perform, having the Pentagon Thief take the player's last weapon and then during next Thief round having him take the player's "nothing", the player will be equipped with a grenade "weapon". In third person the player will readily have a grenade primed and grenade throwing time is faster. The grenade can oddly be stuck in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, freezing the game in the process. *Cooking the grenade until it explodes will deal exactly 50000 points of damage to the player. This can only be seen by hacking the armor number in the survival mode or using trainers. *The menu icon for it in Call of Duty: Black Ops seems to have a flat bottom. Video Video:MW3 Tips and Tricks - Frag vs. Semtex Grenade (Modern Warfare 3 Grenades) A comparison of the M67 and the Semtex Category:Call of Duty Online Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Lethal Equipment